1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device and more particularly, to a display device implementing stereoscopic images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are physiological factors and experimental factors related to human recognition of a stereoscopic effect. Three dimensional (3D) image display technologies give objects a stereoscopic effect using binocular parallax, which is the main factor implementing the stereoscopic effect at short distances. In methods using the binocular parallax, there are a stereoscopic method using spectacles and an auto-stereoscopic method not using spectacles.
In the auto-stereoscopic method without using spectacles, in general, the stereoscopic effect is achieved by separating a left-eye image from a right-eye image using a barrier disposed on a display panel. The barrier defines an opaque region and a transparent region repeatedly arranged on the display panel to cover a portion of the display panel, and pixels corresponding to a right eye and pixels corresponding to a left eye are formed on the display panel. In this configuration, an observer may recognize an image displayed on the display panel from the transparent region of the display panel, which is defined by the barrier. The observer may recognize different regions in the display panel with the observer's left and right eyes even if the observer recognizes the same transparent region, such that the observer recognizes a stereoscopic image.
Recently, a technology using a liquid crystal panel as the barrier has been developed. However, using a liquid crystal panel as the barrier increases a thickness of the display panel and makes it less possible to achieve a slim display panel, because the liquid crystal panel is additionally disposed on the display panel, which displays an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.